


Trinity - The Final Act

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-02
Updated: 1999-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A dark-haired woman seeks to avenge her lover's betrayal...This story is a sequel toTrinity - Acts One and Two.





	Trinity - The Final Act

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

due South: Trinity - The Final Act

 

_Fraser needed to let Victoria go, but only_  
Ray's intervention finally made it happen.  
Confronted with a frighteningly  
similar situation, will the outcome be the same? 

  

****

**Trinity  
� The Final Act**

* * *

* * *

 

                "Doctor Carter..."  
                It is _not_ Victoria... it's _not_.

Jeez, Benny, are you _crazy_?

                "... put the gun down."

What the hell are you _doing_?

                "You hurt her..."  
                You hurt me.

                                "You don't understand anything..."

                Did I understand you?  
                "...sometimes you can love someone so much..."

She's gonna _shoot_! Fraser, I can't _do_ this again...

                "...that you're willing..."  
                Come with me, you said...  
                "...to do almost anything for them."  
                ... would I have gone?

Get out of the way of the damn gun, you moron!

                "...you tried to do the only thing that made sense."  
                It didn't make any sense... Victoria, _why_ did you do it?  
                "You tried to destroy yourself."  
                I wasn't thinking... Ray, I'm so sorry... I wasn't...

It's _suicide_!

                The gun. Get the gun...

Oh, God, that's it... Benny, you _can't_!

                                                "Drop the gun, ma'am."

Fraser, I _won't_ let her hurt you again.

                No... Victoria...

"NO!"

                Ray! Oh, my God...

She shot me!

                That was meant for me... you would have killed me...  
                "Ray, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

                "I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault."

                It _was_... it _was_... I _knew_ what was happening...

"Fraser..."

                Dear God, let him be alright...

"Fraser?"

                Victoria?

"Benny!"

                Ray?

                                                "Lie still, sir. Okay, let's go!"

"Um... you gotta let go my arm now, Benny."

                "What?"

"I said you gotta let go... "

                "Oh."  
                Yes, let go.

                Let go...

*

Finis  
  
---  
  
* * *

* * *

  

©pj@cybergal.com 

Originally archived 25 October 1996

  


_Disclaimer: Due South is the  
property of Alliance. This is non-profit fan fiction written for private  
consumption only. Any violation of any existing copyright(s) is not intended._


End file.
